smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Gonna Blow! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Dark clouds surrounded the castle of Balthazar as the hands on the clock were almost at zero. Gargamel came by Balthazar, wondering why he was staring out the window like a crazy person. "So...what is this 'plan' you have in mind?" he asked. Balthazar grabbed Gargamel close and pointed outside, "Do you see that mountain?" "Uh...yes?" Gargamel answered. "Well, that mountain is actually a dormant volcano," Balthazar explained, "That volcano hasn't erupted in 20 years, but this year, we shall help it find its fire." Balthazar grabbed a sulfur rock from his table and a cauldron and starting brewing ingredients into the cauldron. When he finished, he motioned Gargamel to come to him, "Look into the cauldron." Gargamel took a peek into it and saw the top of a volcano with lava down beneath. He flinched, "What in nematoads do you think your'e doing?! That thing could explode in our lair any second!" "Once I drop this sulfur rock into the lava," Balthazar held the rock over the volcano top," it's only a matter of time before the lava start's growing and growing, until it spews out of the volcano and into the forest, burning down that village so those Smurfs will come running to us!" He cackled and dropped the rock inside. They watched as the rock fell deep into the volcano and splashed into the lava, causing it to boil. Balthazar smiled evilly, "Those Smurfs won't know what hit them." Meanwhile, back in the Smurf village, Brainy was doing some studying in his house until he smelled something strange. He checked his oven, but it wasn't on, nor was his microwave or any other hot appliance in his house. He looked outside and spotted clouds that were unusually low for clouds. Suddenly, he noticed they weren't clouds, but smoke. He gasped, "I have to warn Papa Smurf!" He ran as fast as he could towards Papa's house, which was coincidentally closer then he thought it would be. He slammed the door open, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" "Brainy, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked him. Brainy tried to explain while he was catching his breath, "Clouds....smoke....trouble!" Papa looked outside and found clouds of smoke inches above the village, Smurfs coughing every time the headed outside. Handy was there handing out gas masks so they could breathe. "Alright," Papa Smurf put his hands on his hips, "We definitely need to ban smoking in our village!" "That's not the problem, Papa Smurf," Handy explained through his gas mask, "The dormant volcano nearby the forest is in the process of erupting! I don't know what happened, but if that thing explodes, it'll destroy the whole village!" "Handy, get everyone to the emergency mushroom stat!" Papa commanded him and Handy gathered all the Smurfs towards the white mushroom with the red roof. "Wait, Papa!" Eska called out from the crowd and made her way towards him, "What if we should try to stop this volcano?" "Eska, stopping a volcano from eruption is practically dangerous," Papa warned, "I appreciate the offer, but the protection of our Smurfs should be the priority." "I know we can rebuild our houses," Handy reassured. "Look, we can't just give up!" Eska persuaded, "I say we get a big block of ice and let it take the plunge into the volcano!" "Eska is right," Olivier backed her up, "We can't give up the village he worked so hard to improve. So, that is why we Smurfellis will go and stop the volcano." "I'll go!" Eska pulled Spiro's arm from the crowd, "And Spiro can help!" "Wait, what?!" Spiro replied. Papa stroked his beard in thought. The smoke wasn't getting any clearer, so finally he sighed, "Alright. I will let you go. Just, be careful. The top of the volcano is the most dangerous." "We will," Eska nodded, "Oh, and we might need a cold spell of yours. I don't think a block of ice will be chilly enough." Next Category:It's Gonna Blow! chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story